


Akemi Homura Dies

by ThePieGod7



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePieGod7/pseuds/ThePieGod7
Summary: Homura dies, but a familiar face awaits her in Magical Girl Heaven.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 31





	Akemi Homura Dies

Under a sky of gray, Homura fell to the ground. Her vision faded, and she couldn’t move her limbs. She coughed up blood. Dark shades of grime filled her soul gem. She was hasty, and fate had caught up with her. All that filled her head were memories of a girl that she hadn't seen for five years now. With her dying breath, she whispered, “Madoka…” 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to worry anymore.” Bright light exuded from the clouds above. A beautiful, long-haired goddess descended upon Homura, with yellow pupils that shone like the sun. “I’m here now.”

Homura’s eyelids flickered. The figure above her had luscious pink hair and a young complexion. “M-Madoka?”  
With a smile, Madoka purified Homura’s soul gem, before it disappeared in a flash of light. Homura closed her eyes, knowing she could rest easy now. 

Wait, Madoka?

Madoka?!

Madoka!

“MADOKA!”

Homura quickly sat up in… a grandiose, white bed. She, herself, was wearing a plain, white sundress. Looking around, she noticed a small end table topped with a single potted plant, and a door across the room. The room itself seemed to be extremely bland. It was as if Homura was residing inside a perfect cube, with six completely blank sides surrounding her. No windows, posters, or decor of any sort occupied the walls. Left disoriented by the sudden change in scenery, she didn’t notice her heart was still beating out of her chest. She took a deep breath, and attempted to get a grasp on her current situation.

“Oh, are you awake, Homura-chan?” A muffled voice called from beyond the door. Homura recognized it. It was soft, young, and familiar. As if it belonged to a friend she hadn’t seen in a while… Wait, could it-

The door handle turned, and Homura nearly didn’t believe who stepped into the room.

It was Madoka, exactly how she appeared in middle school. Pink eyes, short hair in pigtails, and donning the Mitakihara school outfit. Just as Homura remembered.

“Madoka…” Homura choked up, and covered her mouth. Homura started uncontrollably weeping.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you would prefer this appearance.” In an instant, Madoka had changed back into a long, flowing dress, with incandescent yellow eyes.

“No… No, don’t apologize.” Homura shook her head, launching tears everywhere. “I’m just… so happy…”

Madoka plopped down on the edge of the sheets, facing Homura. “I’m sorry. Was I gone too long?” she asked, in a calming tone.

Homura sniffed. “I don’t know. I don’t care. You’re here with me now. That’s all I ever wanted.”

Madoka nodded. “I was always there, you know. Looking over you. Cheering you on.”

“I know. Thank you.”

They both sat in silence for a moment. Madoka wore a blank smile, whilst Homura attempted to soak in the moment as much as possible. 

“Hey, Madoka…”

“Yes, Homura-chan?”

“What, exactly, is this place?”

“Well... it’s basically the afterlife. This is where I take every magical girl, before they turn into a witch.”

“So… I’m dead.”

“In a sense, yes.”

“...I see.”

Homura took a second to think about this. She was, indeed, dead. Taken into a nameless void by the law of cycles, her existence now a thing of the past. But… Madoka was here with her. She had wanted nothing but this.

“Do you think we could just stay like this? For a while?”

“For as long as you like.” Madoka replied sweetly.

“Do you think you could… get closer?”

Madoka tilted her head in a cute fashion. “How close, Homura-chan~?”

“Uh…” Homura blushed. For years, and years, and years on end, she wanted nothing but Madoka, all to herself. And now, she had that, but she was too shy to make a move. Why? Why couldn’t she bring herself to confess? Deep down, was she still the frail little girl, who needed the nurse’s aide to walk her down the hallway?

Of course she wasn’t. Her entire life, she had been preparing for this exact moment. And she wasn’t about to skimp out just because she might be a little shy. Homura breathed deeply. “Madoka, I-”

Madoka gave her a light peck on the cheek. “That close, Homura-chan?”

Homura flushed madly, while fumbling with her words. “M-M-Ma-Madoka?!” She was not anticipating Madoka to be so… forward.

Madoka pouted. “Geez, you go that crazy over just a kiss?”

“Just a kiss?” Homura rubbed at her cheek. “That’s… that’s the first kiss I’ve ever gotten.”

“Then…” Madoka crawled up right next to Homura, and massaged her thigh. “Shall we make this a night full of firsts~?”

“Madoka… What are you saying?”

“I love you, Homura-chan. And right now, I’d like nothing more than for you to be happy.”

“But… but I want you to be happy!”

Madoka giggled. “Then, why don’t we make each other happy?”

“M-Madoka?”

“Homura-chan, if you want me to be happy, kiss me. You want to kiss me, right?” Madoka made a puckered face. “Right here, on my lips.”

Homura gulped. “O-okay…” Gathering her courage, Homura brought her face close to Madoka’s and planted a kiss on Madoka, before quickly pulling away. She was too embarrassed to continue.

Madoka, clearly dissatisfied, placed her arm around Homura’s neck, and brought her lips up to hers, smooching her passionately.

Homura was shocked, but… it felt good. Very good. She embraced Madoka’s kiss, and hugged her tightly, while Madoka ran her hand down Homura’s back. Homura lightly stroked Madoka’s hair. As they wrapped themselves in their own steamy love, Homura closed her eyes, and got lost in the moment. Everything else up to that point didn’t matter anymore. All she wanted was Madoka… and she finally had that.

Madoka broke off of Homura to catch a breath. “You’re pretty eager, Homura-chan.” 

Homura panicked. “Oh, I’m-”

“No, it’s ok.” Madoka licked her lips. “I am too.”

“M-Madoka?” Homura’s heart pounded, and she started to sweat. Madoka’s statement had turned her on immensely.  
“I-um…”

“Hey, Homura.” Madoka tore the sheets of the bed, exposing all of Homura’s body. “You really love me, right?” Madoka stared down Homura with dilated pupils.

“Of course I do. I’d do anything for you, but… but I’ve never seen this side of you!”

“Sorry." Madoka replied sheepishly. "It gets kind of lonely here… And ever since I made my wish, I’ve looked forward to meeting you again.”

Homura tilted her head. “You looked forward to my death?”

“No! No, not at all…”

“I’m just teasing.” Homura caressed Madoka’s chin. “I’ve wanted nothing but you my entire life.”

Madoka smiled. “Homura, may I… lay on you?”

Homura blushed, but tried to dismiss her awkward feelings. “Y-yes.” Homura actually really wanted this, but she didn’t have the gut to say it out loud.

Madoka rolled over, snuggling her head in between Homura’s breasts. Homura’s face turned bright red.  
“M-Madoka?” 

“Mmmmm…” Madoka practically melted. “You’re so warm, Homura-chan...”

“Th-thanks…” Homura tried resting her arms on Madoka, but she still felt… awkward. Not in the physical way, though. Madoka’s body felt absolutely heavenly. It’s just that Homura couldn’t help but to hold herself back.

“I love you, Homura-chan.” Madoka announced, out of the blue.

“I-” Homura blushed. “I love you too.”

Madoka’s eyes closed. “I wish every moment could be like this, forever.” She reminisced.

“But… aren’t we in the afterlife?” Homura tentatively patted Madoka’s head. “Couldn’t that be reality?”

Madoka nuzzled Homura’s skin with her face. “I’m not sure myself. But we have a lot of time."

“Well, okay. As long as I can be with you.”  
Madoka chuckled. “Maybe a century down the line, you’ll be ready for handholding.” She teased.

“Geez…” Homura groaned. “Not even I’m not that awkward.”

“Oh?” Madoka raised her eyebrow. “Prove it. Surprise me.”

“Surprise you?” Homura was taken aback. But she didn’t want to disappoint Madoka. There was one thing that Homura had been tempted to feel. And it looks like now was the perfect chance. She closed her eyes, and placed her hand over Madoka’s breast.

To Homura’s shock, Madoka giggled.   
“H-huh?” Homura slowly peered down at Madoka, who appeared to be smiling brightly.  
“Is this really all you wanted, Homura-chan?”

“I...uh...well…” Homura looked down in shame and embarrassment. “Yes.”

“You could have just told me, silly.” Madoka teased. “You’re so… innocent.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Playing with you like this is fun, too~.”

“P-playing?!”

“Nevermind. Don’t worry about it.” Madoka hugged Homura’s arm, locking Homura’s hand onto Madoka’s bosom. Homura’s face became a perfect crimson.

“Madoka…”

“You like this, don’t you?”

“I-I do.”

“Good.” Madoka snuggled up against her. “I’m happy as long as you’re happy.”

Homura smiled. There was a point in time where she couldn’t comprehend a happy ending for herself. It was quite a long point of time, one that spanned for most of her life. In fact, if you asked her, she didn’t think she deserved a happy ending. But nonetheless, here she was, being dragged into paradise by the person she loved the most.

Eternity may be a long time. But Homura didn’t mind. She had someone to spend it with.


End file.
